


League Meeting

by Stormrace



Series: Little Wally [8]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Wally, Barry Allen is Berry Allen, Female Flash, Female Wally West, First Meetings, Gen, The League loves small humans, Wally is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrace/pseuds/Stormrace
Summary: Flash is late to a meeting. While that is nothing out of the ordinary, the League is surprised by the guest she brings.
Relationships: Barry Allen & The Justice League, Barry Allen & Wally West, Justice League & Wally West
Series: Little Wally [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674676
Comments: 9
Kudos: 38





	League Meeting

Flash appeared fifteen minutes after the League meeting was supposed to start. They heard the zeta tube announce her presence and everyone got ready to give her a hard time about it in their own, special ways. Batman’s gruff scold, Superman’s good natured reprimand, Green Lantern’s mildly inappropriate jokes, Wonder Woman’s carefully pointed questions, and Aquaman’s silent judgement, Cyborg was still a little star struck by everyone and didn’t take part in general League teasing, all died when she walked through the meeting room door.

“I know, I know!” she sounded frustrated as she hurried to her seat, “Sorry I’m late. What did I miss?”

No one answered, because they were all preoccupied with staring at the little being wrapped bo constrictor tight around Flash. They took in the red mess of damp curls and superhero themed pajamas and they all logically knew exactly who it had to be. Logically, they already had all the answers they needed to figure out what was going on, because Flash liked to share details about her life with any of the League that would listen. That didn’t help them at all.

“Guys?” and Flash had the audacity to look confused! “What is it?”

“Flash,” Superman started to stutter out, “Why-“

“Why’d you bring the kid?” Batman cut in.

“You want to try to pry her off of me?”

“No!” the kid shouted and squeezed impossibly tighter.

“It’s okay,” Flash looked resigned to her new accessory, “Nobody is going to try to take you away from me and I’m not going to let go of you.”

The kid loosened her grip on Flash just a little, not much. Flash looked back up at everybody with a little bit of a sheepish grin.

“Sorry. This is Wally, my niece. Wally, this is the Justice League,” the kid turned her head to peek at everyone through wide, green eyes, squeaked, and then went right back to perfecting her deadlock grip, “She’s just been having some rough nights, Ira’s out of town and the sitter didn’t work out. She won’t be any trouble, I swear!”

“It’s fine,” Superman assured her, “We don’t mind.”

“We’ve gotten off track,” Batman stood up, “First on the agenda…”

Throughout the entire meeting, no one could keep their eyes from wandering over to where Flash was absently moving her chair from side to side and rubbing the kid’s back while she listened silently to all of the issues being brought up, and the kid was tapping on the back of the chair. Even Batman was subtly glancing their way when he was sure no one could tell.

Hal, as a rule, was never subtle around Batman. He used his ring to slide his chair as close to Flash’s as he possibly could and leaned over to whisper to Wally; He had met her before. Wally giggled a bit at what he said and moved onto his lap, where they started whispering back and forth.

“Are you really a vampire, Mr. Batman?” Wally suddenly blurted out.

Everyone around the table could feel Flash cringe when Batman stopped speaking mid-sentence. All eyes slid over to the current chairman where he was staring at the little interloper. A slow smile spread across his face.

“I’m better than a vampire, Wally,” the lights flickered for a second. Batman vanished from his spot and appeared behind GL’s chair, “I’m Hal’s worst nightmare.”

“Whoa!” Wally breathed out.

“No! Not cool! I’m a Man Without Fear! I don’t have nightmares! He’s not my worst nightmare, kid!”

“It’s okay,” the tiny redhead leaned against Green Lantern consolingly, “I have nightmares too.”

Everyone laughed at the antics then went back to following Batman’s outline of the budget, which was really just a way for him to scold them on just how much some people were charging to League accounts for “frivolous” purposes. Like their unofficial breakfast club.

Wally, now with no shyness to be seen, slid off of Green Lantern’s lap and followed Batman back to his seat. She seemed fascinated by his cape and sat on his chair, behind him, fiddling with the fabric. 

“It’s fine,” Batman assured Flash when she started trying to get the child’s attention, then went right on as if nothing unusual was happening. Wally was content to sit there until she fell sound asleep half wrapped in the cape. Rather than risk disturbing her, Batman unclipped his cape.

“Sorry, guys,” Flash apologized after the meeting finished, “I really wouldn’t have-“

She was interrupted by everyone telling her “not to worry”, “it’s no problem”, “don’t apologize”, and “these things happen”. That was the biggest relief of Flash’s day. Lugging forty pounds of stubbornly dead weight around all day, because said dead weight was terrified that a gorilla was going to smash them all to pieces, was stressful.

“She’s adorable,” Superman grinned at Flash.

“Has she gotten bigger?” Green Lantern leaned forward to get a better look at the sleeping meeting crasher.

“Heavier, at least,” Flash stretched and rubbed her shoulders.

“How long is she staying with you?” Batman finished gathering up his written notes into a neat pile.

“The rest of summer vacation. Her parents are on a cruise until a week before Labour Day.”

“So, you’ll be able to bring her to the next meeting?” Wonder Woman questioned.

“Technically, sure,” Flash shifted a little uncomfortably under the inquisitive gazes of everyone else, “But her bedtime routine is actually really important for her mood and health, and with Ira home to help I wouldn’t feel right about breaking it.”

“Of course,” everyone looked a little disappointed, but still understanding.

“And, speaking of bed, I really need to get her back into hers,” Flash moved to Batman’s chair and scooped up her little charge, “But we could do a barbeque or something if you guys want. We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Goodnight!”

She quickly left. Green Lantern turned back to the rest of the League.

“So, I move to extend the meeting to discuss how we are going to spoil the @#$% out of Berry’s baby at that barbeque.”

“Seconded!”

END


End file.
